Ash and Francesca
by WitChan
Summary: AshxFrancesca.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Pikachu! Where are you!?" Ash said, walking around as he was looking for Pikachu. Just a few minutes ago, a swarm of female Pikachus ran past Ash and Pikachu and Pikachu followed them. "Pikachu!" Ash kept calling Pikachu's name, but there was no answer. "Ugh..."

"Ash? someone said as she was coming towards Ash. It was Francesca. Both haven't seen each other for a few years.

"Hi, Francesca," Ash said, feeling frustrated.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Francesca asked.

"A hundred of female Pikachus ran past us and Pikachu went after them," Ash replied.

"I see," Francesca said.

"And I can't find him for christ's sake. This isn't the first time he ran off, though," Ash said.

"Mind if I help you find him, Ash?"

"Sure, Francesca," Ash replied, smiling.

Now he resumed searching for Pikachu and Francesca joined him. Francesca looked at Ash's ass while walking behind him. "Nice ass, Ash," Francesca said.

"Thanks," Ash said, looking at Francesca as he blushed. Then, he looked at Francesca's ass. "Your ass looks nice too."

"Oh, Ash," Francesca said, blushing too. Touching his hand with hers, she suggested, "Let's hold hands while we look for Pikachu."

"Great idea," Ash said.

Together, the two are holding each other's hand and went on to search for Pikachu. Ash and Francesca always liked each other when they first met. As they moved on to the next route, they heard moaning and it sound like a Pikachu.

"Pikachu! It better be him!" Ash said, tracking the moans with Francesca as they moved forwards. Many seconds later, they stopped, gasping as they saw Pikachu thrusting one of the female Pikachu's cunt with his erected cock while the other ones watched. "So that's why Pikachu went after them! Now it makes sense!"

Pressing his body with hers, Francesca said, "You could do the same to me."

"I'm up for some sex, Francesca. I've waited so long for this," Ash said, creeping his hand towards Francesca's ass, rubbing it as he gripped one of her breasts with the other hand.

"Me too, baby," Francesca said, digging under Ash's pants to reach his cock. "Every night, I have a dream about us fucking each other like puppies. I didn't want to wake up. And now, here we are in the real world, getting ready to have sex."

"Francesca..." Ash said, moving his face closer to hers. Then, he moved back. "Let's fuck each other somewhere else. I don't think it's a good idea to do it in front of Pikachu and his girlfriends."

"Okay," Francesca said, now being carried by Ash and he moved away from the Pikachus with her.

"So strong you are, Ash," Francesca said, putting her hands on the back of Ash's neck.

"Why thank you," Ash said.

After moving a bit far away from the Pikachus, Ash gently put Francesca on the ground. They then removed their own clothes, rushing as the two wanted to see each other's naked bodies so bad. After doing so, Ash caressed through her cunt with his hand, looking at her ass again as he slapped it, making it jiggle a little.

"Such a beautiful body for the prettiest woman on earth," Ash said.

"I should say the same to yours, baby," Francesca said, teasing his balls with her fingers. "Fuck me in the ass. Fuck it hard."

Francesca laid on the ground before spread her legs, getting excited. Joining Francesca as he sat near her, he plunged his cock inside her ass, moving his hips as he began thrusting her.

"Fuck, that feels so tight. But it feels so good," Francesca said, moaning as her big breasts were bouncing.

"Agreed," Ash agreed, loving the feeling from Francesca's ass.

"You like what you're seeing Ash?" Francesca asked, now playing with her nipples. She flickered the left one like a light switch while pinching the other one.

"Yes, sweetie," Ash replied. "But do you like this?" he asked, having two of his fingers together as he creeped them towards Francesca's cunt. Then, he put them deeply inside it and began fingering it.

"Yes... Oh god, yes..." Francesca replied, enjoying Ash's thrusting so far.

Now Ash moved his cock and fingers faster, making their sex scene a lot better. The sudden heavy breathing didn't affect them either or their constant moaning and grunting. Francesca can't wait for Ash to fill his love-goo inside her anus, also reaching her climax.

Meanwhile, a blue-haired girl was skipping towards the route Ash and Francesca were in, humming with her eyes closed. It was Dawn, one of Ash's traveling companions. Many minutes ago, she heard rumors that Ash and Pikachu were here in Sinnoh. She was hoping that it's true because she wanted to tell Ash something important.

After making it there, she gasped in shock. She can't believe what she just saw with her own two eyes. "How could you...?" Dawn said softly. Then, she turned back around and walked away, dripping a tear out of her eye as she was getting ready to cry. "Fuck my life..." Dawn cursed, feeling hurt. The important thing she was trying to tell Ash is that she loved him. Now she can't.

Back to Ash and Francesca, they reached their climax simultaneously. Francesca then told Ash to stop and he did. AFter a while, Ash laid on top of his Francesca, he touched her lips with his as he moved his tongue between her lips. Then, he french-kissed Francesca's own tongue, moaning again as he and Francesca closed their eyes together. Moaning with Ash, she guided her hand to Ash's ass with two fingers ready. She then plunged them deep inside Ash's anus and moved them in and out. Ash liked it.

Minutes later, Ash and Francesca put their clothes back on. Then, they went back to Pikachu and his female counterparts. As they did, they all ran off to another spot and Ash groaned.

"Oh, not again!" Ash said, facepalming.

"We're losing him, Ash!" Francesca said, chasing after the Pikachus.

"Wait for me!" Ash said, following Francesca to keep up with the Pikachus.

The End


End file.
